1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connectors and more particularly, to an electric connector having a deplugging assistant device that enables a user to deplug the electric connector easily and safely, avoiding an electric shock accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric appliance generally uses an electric plug for connection to an electric outlet to obtain power supply. When deplugging an electric plug from an electric outlet, the user may encounter some problems as follows:
1. When the user is deplugging the electric plug from the electric outlet, the user must employ much effort to pull the housing of the electric plug in a direction perpendicularly away from the electric outlet. To an aged or disable person, it is difficult to pull the electric plug away from the electric outlet.
2. When deplugging the electric plug from the electric outlet, the user's fingers are kept close to the conducting blades of the electric plug and may touch the conducting blades accidentally before disconnection of the conducting blades from the electric outlet, causing an electric shock accident.